La carta
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Los chicos de Swette Amoris encuentran una carta de amor, la cual esta firmada por la chica que los cinco están enamorado, lo malo es que no dice para quien esta dirigida dicha carta, por lo que se enfrentan a un debate y descubrir para quien es esa carta. One-shota (denle una oportunidad)


**Hola a todas mis lectoras, les traigo esto que no puedo sacar de mi loca cabeza es como una carta, solo denle una oportunidad, por cierto las letras en negritas son en contenido de la carta, eso es todo espero le gusten y dejen comentario nos vemos pronto.**

La carta.

Los chicos de Sweete Amoris se reunieron en el sótano del establecimiento, por un asunto de suma importancia.

Castiel: ¡les digo que esta carta es para mí!

Nathaniel: ¡¿en dónde rayos dice tu nombre idiota?! Es más que claro que está dirigida a mí

Lysandro: caballeros, alzar la voz no arreglara nada

Kentin: yo la conozco bien, es más que obvio que esa carta me pertenece a mí

Armin: puede que la conozcas, pero ahí claramente menciona a los videojuegos, así que se debe de réferi a mí

El asunto del cual están debatiendo, es claramente de una carta de amor que encontraron en el pasillo del establecimiento, claro algunos tenían sus dudad, mientras que otro querían respetar la privacidad de una carta, pero al ver de quien era la carta la curiosidad fue enorme y mayos fue su sorpresa ahí revelaba los más ocultos sentimientos de una amiga y gran chica para aquellos cinco chicos, pero lo malo es que no tenía un destinatario solo su firma se podía notar con el nombre de Isabel.

Castiel: ¡es obvio que está dirigido a mí!

Nath: bueno si nos guiamos por lo que dice en alguna parte puede ser

**Sé que esto es repentino, pero cuando te conocí creí que eras un cretino, pero al acercarme más me di cuenta que tenía razón, pero ese cretino me cautivo el corazón y no puedo hacer nada más, solo seguir a mi corazón.**

Armin: oses ¿Qué el cretino va dirigido a él?

Nath: así es, Isabel cree que eres un cretino es obvio que solo eso va para ti

Castiel: ah entonces esto va dirigido a vos ¿no es así?

**A vece creo que eres muy serado contigo mismo, eso me costó acercarme a ti, y descubrir que eres muy responsable para tu edad, es lindo, de cierta forma pero tienda a ser aburrido y repetitivo pero me agrada tal cual eres.**

Nath: ¿insinúas que soy aburrido?

Castiel: yo no Isabel lo cree

Lys: ¿entonces esto sería para mí?

**La constante monotonía de perder tus cosas y divagar en tu pequeño mundo el cual muy pocos tienes el privilegio de encontrarlo y acercarse a ti, es algo que tengo miedo, no quiero que nadie ocupes ese lugar más que yo porque tú eres mío, mi gran secreto que no quiero compartirlo con nadie**

Castiel: bueno, tú te pierdes mucho, puede ser, pero aun así esta carta es mía

Kentin: oigan, no se olviden de algo

Castiel: ¿Qué?

Kentin: de esto

**A veces ciento que estabas cerca mío todo el tiempo, ahora te noto lejano, como algo inalcanzable, quizás siempre dependía de ti para nunca estar sola, pero tu cambiaste desde que volviste, hora solo tengo miedo de perder a ese gran amigo que siempre fuiste para mí, pero quien iba a decir que tú al que considere mi amigo, me robaría el corazón como tú lo hiciste.**

Kentin: es obvio que está escrito para mí

Armin: Kentin si nos basamos en los hechos esa carta está dirigida a mí

Kentin: ¿en qué te vasas?

Armin: en esto…

**Avece puedo notar en tus ojos lo feliz que esta al jugar con tus "juguetes" por así decirlo, pero me llena de alegría cuando me invitas a participar en tus alocados juegos, tú sabes que yo contigo siempre estaré y que jamás te dejare ya que eres mi amigo fiel a no poder.**

Kentin: Solo porque menciona los videojuegos no quiere decir que esta carta está dirigida a ti

Castiel: concuerdo con el militar, esta carta es claro que me pertenece

Nath: ¡¿en qué mundo idiota?! Es más que obvio que me pertenece a mí

Lys: yo creo que esa carta me pertenece

Kentin: esta equivocados esa carta es mía

Armin: por supuesto que no esa carta me eligió a mi es más que obvio

Mientras los chicos discutían por la carta no se percataron que una joven avía bajado las escalaras para llegar al sótano.

Isabel: ¡chicos! ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

Todos: ¡Isabel!

Todos lo de ahí presente se sorprendieron al ver a la propietaria de tal carta, que rápidamente se miran el uno al otro y hacer algo que tenían planeado al mismo tiempo.

Todos: ¡Isabel!

Isabel: ¿Qué pasa?

Todos: ¡¿para quién es esta carta?!

Isabel a ver su carta en manos de los chico esta se pone de muchos colores, no sabía que hacer o como escapar a esta situación.

Isabel: bueno yo…

Justo cuando no sabía que hacer su salvación baja por las escaleras.

Rous: Isabel encontraste tu ¿carta?

Isabel al ver a su amiga, solo le dedica una mirada que decía "ayúdame" y en un rápido movimiento ya sabía que hacer su amiga.

Rous: chicos encontraron la carta que suerte, ahora solo tengo que copiarla, enserio Isa sin ti no sé qué aria

Castiel: ¡oye tabla explícate!

Kentin: si, que tiene que ver la carta de Isabel con tu vida

Isabel: verán, estoy reprobando literatura y el profeso me dio una oportunidad de aprobar, solo si hacía una carta emotiva reflejando mis sentimientos, con palabra complejas y eso e Isabel me dijo que en su casa tenía un libro de cómo escribir carta le dije que me ayudara con esto y que no se olvidara de firmarlo con su nombre así yo sabré donde tengo que poner el mío, es decir ¿no pensaran que estaba dirigido a uno de ustedes verdad? Es decir solo es una carta falsa, ni siquiera tiene un destinatario

Los chicos al escuchar tal revelación se van de ahí dejando a una Isabel menos preocupada.

Isabel: gracias, te debo una

Rous: de hecho son tres pero quien los cuenta

Isabel: ahora tengo que romper esta carta

Rous: ¿sabes que tarde o temprano se lo tienes que decir verdad?

Isabel: prefiero tarde, aun no estoy preparada

Rous: como quieras, pero quién diría que te enamorarías de cinco chicos a la ves y de personalidades distintas

Isabel: solo creo que estoy confundida, necesito pensar y razonar bien quien de los cinco me gusta más

Rous: muy bien, pero no tome más el consejo de Rosalya me oíste

Isabel: si eso de poner en una hoja lo que más me gusta de cada uno de ellos solo trae problemas

Rous: si, más cuando se trata de una carta de amor

Isabel: es verdad….

Las chicas se ríen por lo ocurrido, esa "carta" no era una carta, solo eran las cosas que Isabel le gusta de cada uno de sus amigos y ellos lo interpretaron como carta de amor.

Y lo que las chicas no sabían era que ellos peleaban por ser el elegido de tal bellas palabras cuando en realidad, le pertenecía a los cinco amigos.

Fin.

¿Creo?

**Hasta aquí llego, no sé qué les pareció, a mí me gusto escribirlo y espero que a ustedes también les allá gustado leerlo traeré más cortos como esto o como se dice ono-shota **

**Nos vemos en la próxima**


End file.
